Talk:Turnabout Storm/@comment-64.229.235.219-20130124001249
What if Fluttershy met Paul from the Pokemon Diamond and Pearl anime? As every Brony and Pegasister knows, Fluttershy is the kindest, sweetest most down to earth pony you would ever meet in Equestria who would never harm a single animal and no SHED.MOV doesn't count because it NON CANON! Though she's afraid of giant dragons, but does that stop her from standing up to them? No it doesn't! Her secret weapon is "The Stare", don't upset her or you'll be very, very sorry. Due to her sweet personality and cuteness, fans love her very much. Flame Shield from his fangirls Paul from the Pokemon Diamond and Pearl is the complete opposite, he's selfish, self centered and doesn't have a single caring bone in his body. When it comes to catching Pokemon, he's extremely picky only choosing those with powerful moves and if said Pokemon loses he deems them as "useless" and releases them without training much hard with it. Despite his uncaring attitude, he's got his own legion of fangirls who about as braindead as Believers and Twitards combined. To make matters worse, the fans even pair him up with Dawn thinking opposites will attract which is not always the case as they don't show any interest to each other. (Before Ash caught Chimchar in a AU) Chimchar: a weak voice Chim... Char... *So weak... Can't fight...* Paul: CHIMCHAR! Activate your ability NOW! yellow pegasus pony with a long pink saw a boy with purple hair yelling at the small fire in a harsh tone. Horrified at what she saw, she gathered up her courage and scooped up the poor creature in a flash. Chimchar: Chimchar? Chim chim char? *Why? Am I flying?* looked up and saw the person who wasn't even a person. It was actually a pony who saved him from his heartless trainer. She looked at the monkey Pokemon and smiled. Fluttershy: Don't worry little one, you're safe with me. Paul: Gimme my Chimchar back you dumb pony! Fluttershy: Gimme, gimme never gets. Why don't you say please instead? Paul: You got dirt in your ears or something? I said GIMME BACK CHIMCHAR! NOW! Chimchar: Chimchar...Chim.*Don't do it... He'll only hurt me more.* Fluttershy: Why do you want Chimchar back so badly? Paul: None of your business, hand him over or else! Fluttershy: Don't you think you should be a little nicer to this animal? He never did anything to you, after all he's only little. Paul: Are you stupid or what? HE'S A POKEMON! Fluttershy: It doesn't matter what he is, he's still a living creature with feelings. Don't you even care if he gets badly hurt or not? Paul: Why should I care about his feelings? He's just a tool for me to use in the end of the day. Fluttershy an angry tone: Now you listen here mister! You should be ashamed of yourself! Just because your Chimchar's trainer doesn't mean you have the right to treat him like garbage! They're kinder trainers out there who deserve a Pokemon like Chimchar that can be nice to him while training hard at the same time. You are nothing but a big, mean, arrogant, heartless bully who doesn't deserve any Pokemon nor a fanbase! In fact I don't even get WHY fans like you, there's nothing likeable about you. I think that Ash kid would take better care of this little Chimchar than you ever will, at least he's alway NICE to his Pokemon. Good bye! flew back to her cottage, carrying Chimchar.